The Rebellious Nightmaren
by cma911123
Summary: Owl, the Guardian of the Dream Gate finds a wounded Nightmaren called NiGHTS. This Nightmaren differs from the others in many ways and Owl realizes that they may well be on the same side. He takes in the runaway Nightmaren which proves to be a decision he may have to regret. It takes place just after NiGHTS rebelled but before he was imprisoned in Into Dreams. No OC's what so ever.
1. The Violette Harlequin

**Hey! Just a small word from the author. I've just recently gotten into this fandom. I hope the characters seem right! I haven't played Into Dreams, only Journey of Dreams, but I intended this to be some sort of prologue to both of the games. I hope you like! Thanks for reading!**

**NiGHTS(c)SEGA/Sonic Team.**

The old Owl stood before the Fountain of Dreams, deep in thought. It was quiet, as usual and the Owl was taking things rather slowly. The Black Ocean's tide was about to occur and he wanted everything to be in order. The doors to the various locations in Nightopia was tightly shut so that no water from the sea could enter the peaceful world.

The Owl turned his gaze towards the horizon. He was worried. He knew that Wizeman, the king of Nightmaes was up to something, so Owl was looking after any Nightmaren that would come and try to break a door and get into Nightopia, which would be followed by a current of black, engulfing water. It would kill the Nightopians and ruin many visitor's dreams.

Besides, the more Ideya Wizeman managed to get his hands on the more likely was it that he'd show up personally with a power so strong he could take down and ruin the entire Dream Gate. It was indeed very alarming.

Suddenly Owl noticed a glowing figure, leaving a trail of sparkles behind it. It had to be a Nightmaren. The Owl was not feeling as brave as he acted but he needed to guard the place and the Nightopians. He flew up to meet the approaching Nightmaren and as he got closer he realized that this Nightmaren was in no condition to fight at all. It was beaten and bruised and even thought still airborne practically unconscious.

It resembled a harlequin, wearing such a suit and a purple jester hat. The thing that drew the Owl's attention to it though, was the crystallized red Ideya on it's chest.

"Nightmaren! State you business!" The Owl said. Somehow he wanted to know more about why the Nightmaren was so worn. Maybe he wouldn't have been so interested in it if it weren't for that red Ideya. "If you come here by the orders of Wizeman, then let me tell you that your mission is futile."

The purple harlequin opened his eyes and looked at the Owl. "I wasn't ordered by Wizeman to get here at all.. I'm trying to get away from him. Say, you don't happen to know a good hiding spot, which Wizeman would be unable to see?"

"That red Ideya. Were did you get it?" Owl said and pointed at the Nightmaren's chest.

"If I tell you, will you help me?"

"How do I know I can trust you? That some other Nightmarens aren't following us right now waiting to get rid of me to get to the doors?"

"I don't ask you to trust me, I just want to get away from here and rest. If you won't help me, I'll go on on my own."

Somehow there was something very sincere about the look on the Nightmaren's face and the Owl chose to help him after all.

"Very well. I'll help you," Owl said. "Are you strong enough to keep up with me?"

"Pfft, please, I can outfly you any day Scruffy," The harlequin said with a forced grin on his face, although the Owl didn't find that funny at all.

"Follow me."

After some time of flying, past the doors on the Dream Gate and through the forest, they came to a very wide acre. In the middle of the acre was a large tree with many wide branches. A perfect habitat for an Owl.

The harlequin looked skeptical. "Do you really think that Wizeman will be stupid enough not to spot a giant tree in the middle of nowhere?"

"Mind your manners! This tree happens to be sealed. It's not visible to any intruders," The Owl said.

"How come I can see it then Scruffy?" The Nightmaren tilted it's head with a confused look on his face.

"That's because you're not an intruder anymore, now are you? Come on then. And don't you dare to call me 'Scruffy' again! My name is Owl! Didn't anyone tell you to respect your elders?"

"The only role-model I've ever had in my life was Wizeman, and believe me, he does not respect the elderly. Quite the opposite really. Elder visitors are easily startled. Some even more than kids. But their Ideya is not nearly as strong as the one from a younger visitor."

As they spoke the both landed on a wide branch. The purple Nightmaren was in very bad shape and the only thing that seemed to keep him going was the Ideya.

"I suppose that Wizeman was the one who did this to you then?" The Owl's temper quickly changed and he did feel sorry for the Nightmaren.

"Well, not Wizeman personally, but he had it arranged for me to be captured. I refused and now, they are chasing after me like mad," the Nightmaren said.

"Why in Nightopia would they want to chase down one of their own? What did you do?"

"I did nothing."

"And they still try to chase you down? Really? You must have done something."

"No. I did literally _nothing_. I refused to take orders. I don't want to scare the visitors anymore. The Ideya belongs to them and besides, it must be awful to be frightened all the time. I know I'd hate it.. I don't want to participate in creating Wizeman's world of fear. It will be an awful place."

The Owl was surprised. Never before had he met a rebellious Nightmaren. He tried to stand up for himself, but ended up being persecuted and wounded. He actually sympathized with the visitors.

"What's your name?" Owl asked.

"It's NiGHTS."

"I've never met a Nightmaren quite like you before."

"Well, me neither," NiGHTS said and smiled tiredly.

The Owl smiled. "Fell free to rest here for as long as you need. I'll fly back to the Dream Gate to keep a watch over the doors."

"Alright Scruffy. I'll wait here for you."

"Don't call me that.." Owl said.

"I can't promise you that. It suits you rather well. Besides, what kind of name is 'Owl' anyway?"

"Do you want me to throw you out? Because I will throw you out."

"Not really."

"Then don't call me that."

NiGHTS smiled and closed his eyes, leaning back on the tree's trunk. "Whatever," he said while making himself comfortable.

The Owl sighed as he flew back to the Dream Gate. To his relief everything seemed to be in order as the tide was almost as far as up to the lowest doors. There were no signs of any other Nightmarens and Nightopia was safe from the dark water.

After a good while Owl saw the figure of at least ten Nightmarens flying swiftly over the horizon. They didn't seem to get any closer, thankfully. They seemed to be searching for something and Owl was pretty sure that it was NiGHTS they were searching for. He was thankful that NiGHTS was safe by his willow tree. There was no way they'd break through the seal if they thought about searching there. Not even with the help of Wizeman himself.

The Owl kept careful watch over their movement as they flew around. Little by little, they faded as they moved further away.

The Owl sighed of relief.

"Wow, that was a close call, wasn't it?" Someone said behind the Owl, which made him jump a few feet in the air. It was NiGHTS.

"What in Nightopia are you doing here? Why aren't you in the tree?"

"I feel better now, and I was beginning to get bored," NiGHTS said and placed his hands in front of his mouth, as if holding a flute and played a few upbeat tones.

During the little time that passed NiGHTS did indeed seem to look much better. He was playfully hoovering above the ground on the plateau that was the Dream Gate, playing his imaginary flute, with a mischievous look on his face.

"Got bored? _Got bored?!_ What if the other Nightmarens would have sensed your presence here? I cannot take on _ten _Nightmarens on my own and just imagine what they would have done to you if they caught you!"

"Calm down Scruffy. They didn't find me, see? They're gone now."

"But what if.."

"What-if's are boring! What do you do for fun here?" NiGHTS said and flew up to one of the doors and inspected it closely. "Which part of Nightopia does this lead to? These doors look nothing like the ones we use!"

"Hold on NiGHTS, hold on! Those doors cannot be opened right now because of the tide. Should any of the dark water reach Nightopia it would be done for it. Now, calm down. Remember you promised to tell me about that Ideya of yours?"

"Oh, right. Well, there is nothing much to tell really. It accidentally got stuck on my chest while I tried to break through an Ideya barrier. It shattered into a million pieces."

"An Ideya barrier? You broke Wizemans Ideya barrier? That's amazing NiGHTS! It's going years for him to put up such a defense again! I sure would have loved to see the look on his face," the Owl said.

"It was rather priceless," NiGHTS smiled.

"Tell me NiGHTS, why did you stand up to him and do all of these things? You don't have to answer unless you want to, but I just.."

"Because I want to prove to him, and to all of the other Nightmarens that we _do_ have free will. We may have been created in order to steal the visitor's Ideya and to inflict fear in them, but the choice should be ours. If we don't want to do it we shouldn't have to. We should be able to make our own desicions, to be able to chose what to do with our own lives," NiGHTS said with a very serious and determined look on his face.

"I see," said the Owl. "And I agree with you. I don't suppose that any of the other Nightmarens agree with you as well?"

"No. I tried to convince them, but they wouldn't listen. Not even my closest friend," NiGHTS said and looked away.

"What are you going to do next then? Are you going to keep running from the other Nightmarens?"

"I don't know. I sort of have no place to go at the moment."

The old Owl sighed. He would probably come regret this decision later, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

"Well in that case, you can stay here with me. I'm the Guardian of the Dream Gate, but occasionally I go to Nightopia to check on the Nightopians. You can tag along if you promise to behave."

"Really?" NiGHTS shone up like a sun and looked very happy.

"But only if you behave!"

"I can't promise that, but I shall try!"

"That's better. Thank you."

"No problem, Scruffy!"


	2. Enter Reala

Nights passed by as the Owl and the Nightmaren known as NiGHTS kept careful watch over the Dream Gate. Not much was happening and most visitors got into their proper dreams at once. One night however a lost visitor approached looking very confused. The Owl quickly went to her aid and helped her through the right dream door, into the proper dream.

NiGHTS on the other hand kept his distance, much to Owl's surprise. By the time he'd gotten to know NiGHTS he'd come to know him as a rather extrovert and rowdy person, who always seemed to be secure in himself. But as the visitor arrived, he was suddenly nowhere to be seen. As the visitor left Owl looked around to see what happened to NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS? Where are you?"

"Is the visitor gone?" Even though Owl heard NiGHTS' voice, the young Nightmaren was nowhere to be seen,

"Yes, but where are you?"

NiGHTS emerged from the shadows of the forest, in which he'd been hiding.

"Why on earth were you hiding? Wouldn't it be nice to meet a visitor?"

"Not really. I might have scared her. I don't really know how to approach visitors without scaring them."

"You don't? Why then let's do something about that," Owl said and enthusiastically flew up in front of NiGHTS. "Tell me, how did you usually approach a visitor?"

"Well, I'd stick to the shadows and jump out on them, before dualizing.."

"Dualizing?" Owl asked and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a thing I do that enables me to let the visitor use my body for short periods of time, mostly to simulate the sensation of falling."

"That's rather amazing. You you possess the visitor?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's a bit of both I guess, although the visitor can't do anything I don't approve of while we dualize."

"Well how about you dualize with the next visitor? As much as fre falling could be fearsome the sensation of flying is liberating, don't you agree?"

"What? No! I couldn't do that! What if I accidentally scare the visitor?"

"You won't NiGHTS. Don't worry," Owl replied calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" NiGHTS seemed very upset, but Owl was determined that he find a way to put NiGHTS powers into good deeds.

"I know you NiGHTS. As a matter of fact, you're not really scary anyway. I hate to say it, but just be your usual self and the visitors will love you. And they will love flying as well. After all, it's some people'd dream to fly."

"It is? I didn't know that."

"And NiGHTS?"

"Yes?" The young Nightmaren looked at the Owl with wide eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine among the visitors. Nobody remembers a bad dream for very long, right?"

NiGHTS looked at the Owl with a hint of gratitude on his face. "Thank you. You've been so nice to me."

"Well, it's not every day that a Nightmaren decides to switch sides. One must look ofter one's own isn't that right?"

"Even though I call you Scruffy?" NiGHTS grinned.

"We'll work on that," Owl said and raised an eyebrow. "But something tells me that you'll never stop."

"Nope!" NiGHTS said. His grin were as wide as his face.

"Well, I guess I better get used to it then."

"What? No! That takes all of the fun out of it!"

"Is that so?" Now Owl was the one to grin, however one manages to grin with a beak. "In that case you may call me 'Scruffy as much as you like."

"That's unfair.." NiGHTS sulked.

"Too bad!" Owl laughed and NiGHTS wasn't slow to join in the laughter.

XXX

A few nights later Owl and NiGHTS were standing on the edge of the Fountain in the middle of the Dream Gate. NiGHTS sighed.

"I'm bored. How come there aren't any more visitors?" he asked.

"I guess the visitors are not experiencing any trouble right at the moment," Owl replied.

"I just hope that they are safe from the other Nightmaren.." NiGHTS said quietly.

"I'm sure they are fine," Owl said.

"I sure hope so," NiGHTS said and sighed. "I'm still bored, though."

"Is that so? Well then I think it's alright to enter one of the doors by now, if you like to?" Owl said. The Black Ocean had retired, leaving the doors to Nightopia safe to open up.

"To Nightopia? Yes I want to! But you'll come too, right?"

"Well, why not. It's been a while since I payed a visit to Nightopia. I bet the Nightopians are up to some game you could tag along on."

"Game? What's a game?" NiGHTS asked.

"Hm? You don't know what a game is?" Owl asked. NiGHTS shook his head. "Oh, brother.. Well a game is a form of structured playing. You know for fun."

"For fun? I like the sound of that. How does one play?"

"That depends of what kind of game it is, I suppose," Owl said. "Some games have certain rules, while other games are more spontaneous."

"It doesn't sound fun if it involves rules.." NiGHTS said and crossed his arms.

"I believe that you will find it funnier than hanging around here all the time?"

"I guess so. So, are we going to leave right away?"

Moments later they found themselves in a brightly colored dream in Nightopia, with tiny Nightopians cheerfully playing everywhere, but upon seeing NiGHTS most of them became terrified.

"The Nightopians doesn't seem thrilled to see me," NiGTHTS said with a sad look on his face.

"They must think you're here to scare them," Owl said.

"That's too bad," NiGHTS said, still looking rather sad. "I was really looking foreward to try this 'game'-thing with them.. I always wanted to play."

"Play? That's right. Perhaps you should try playing that flute of yours? Nightopians are very fond of music, you know."

"They are?" NiGHTS said. Owl nodded.

"Why don't you give it a try?"

NiGHTS placed his hand in front of his mouth once again and seemingly from out of nowhere NiGHTS signature music appeared as he played on his invisible flute. It was a rather upbeat melody that had a sad undertone to it, Owl thought.

NiGHTS went on playing and little by little the Nightopians came closer to him and started to dance cheerfully to the melody. He smiled as he noticed and kept playing, each tone he played seemed to sound happier and happier. NiGHTS himself seemed much happier than Owl had ever seen him before and the Nightopians stayed by NiGHTS even after he stopped playing. They laughed as they whizzed around his head. Owl smiled widely upon seeing it. It was very heart-warming.

One of the Nightopians grabbed NiGHTS' hand and made a gesture for him to follow them. NiGHTS looked at Owl.

"Well then, off you go," Owl said.

NiGHTS gave Owl a quick smile before following the Nightopians.

Owl stayed put by the entrance of the door, while watching the tiny inhabitants of Nightopia play with the Nightmaren.

NiGHTS was quick to realize that time really flies when you have a good time and in what seemed to be just the blink of an eye, he heard Owl call for him.

"But Owl! Can't I stay here tonight? You can go home alone, can't you?"

"Most certainly not. What if any other Nightmaren shows up here looking for you`They'd shred the place to pieces, and the Nightopians with it!"

"But I've had such a good time! I've never experienced such a thing before!"

"I know NiGHTS, but we need to be back at the Dream Gate now. Don't make me regret taking you in," Owl said strictly.

"Sorry Scruffy, I'm coming," NiGHTS said and said good-bye to his new friends.

Once back at the Dream Gate NiGHTS went on and on about the games he'd played with the Nightopians, he was positively beaming with joy.

"And then this Nightopian flew all the way over the river, and I had to fly over there and get him and then we all laughed and..."

Suddenly a swift-moving shadow blew past them all too fast for the eye to notice. Owl fell backwards and landed right beside one of the Nightopian doors.

"Owl! Are you alright?" NiGHTS said worried as he went to Owl's side.

"Ungh, yes Im just fine. What was that?"

"Hello, NiGHTS," a the shadow called in a dark velvety voice. NiGHTS looked at the shadow and realized right away who the dark figure was.

"Hello, Reala."

As the dark figure stepped into the light, Owl could see that he was a Nightmaren, just like NiGHTS and they looked quite similar too. This new Nightmaren was also dressed as a harlequin, but in a much darker tone than NiGHTS. There were something nasty and dark in his eyes.

"It is indeed good to see you. I have been looking everywhere for you," Reala said.

"So that you could capture me and take me to Wizeman? I've had it you all of you. Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Did you really think that you'd get away that ease? That we wouldn't find you? Although I must admit that finding where you were have been a royal pain. Wizeman is not happy. Not at all."

"And you expect me to just go along with you? Just like that?" NiGHTS said.

"Pretty much," Reala replied, looking rather smug.

"There is no way!" NiGHTS shouted. Owl laboriously got up on his legs.

"I won't let NiGHTS go that easily. If you want him, you gotta go through me," Owl said, feeling rather conceited.

"Owl, don't," NiGHTS said.

"What? Are you just going to give yourself up?"

"Do you know who that is? That is Reala, a first-class Nightmaren. He'd annihilate you in a second and I can't let that happen," NiGHTS said. "I'll deal with him. I'll be back, I promise," NiGHTS said.

"What are you going to do?" Owl asked.

"I'll keep him busy. Do.. what ever it is you do to keep Nightopia safe."

"But.." Owl started, but NiGHTS was already his way up towards Reala. Owl quickly went to secure the doors, sincerly hoping that NiGHTS would be alright.

XXX

NiGHTS' heart had stopped when he noticed Reala. It was the thing he'd fear most after he ran away from the Nightmare Realm. Reala was terribly strong and NiGHTS knew that it would not be easy to avoid getting caught by him. But then again, Reala was also his brother. Hopefully he'd hear NiGHTS out this time now that they were alone.

"Fancy you fighting so intensely. Could it be you're trying to protect that old owl?"

"None of your business! I don't have to report to you anymore," NiGHTS snapped while avoiding Reala's outburst towards him.

"So that's what you think? Well hate to tell ya brother but that's where you're wrong."

"Reala, please be reasonable! Just because we were created by Wizeman doesn't mean we don't have a choice. It's _our _lives, not his!" NiGHTS pleaded, while he kept avoiding Reala's attacks.

"That's not right. It _is_ his life. We only live through him. Don't you realize that if he'd cease to be, so would we."

"I know, but is it worth it? Do you really want to spend the rest of your life inflicting fear into innocent visitors? Without really knowing whether Wizeman is going to keep you around for another day or not?"

"Come on NiGHTS, please. We both know that's not true and if you come back willingly and put you persona back on there may be a small chance that Wizeman will forgive you and spare your life. But you can't do this anymore."

"Yes I can, and do you know what? I'm enjoying it. I love living this way, I've had fun and I've played games. Oh, Reala you'd love that! Please.."

Reala froze. "No, NiGHTS I can't and I don't want to. I really wanted you to come back with me. I wanted things to be like they used to."

"I'm sorry Reala, but I'm not giving this up."

"I see. What a shame. Then you're going to perish along with every other visitor, Nightopian, owl or whatever they may be."

"What do you mean?"

"Who cares about the barriers? Our Master have gathered enough red dream energy to merge this world with the awakened one, blending everything into glorious nightmares. Everything will be made in Wizeman's image."

NiGHTS gasped. He couldn't believe it, but the sadistic look in his brother's eyes made him realize that it was true.


	3. Wizeman's Red Ideya

**Author's note:** Heya! I got a new cover image for this story. Sorry for the poor quality! I didn't have much art supplies with me where I am right now, but it will be updated with a clearer image and some colors too. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy!

XX

When the doors were secured, all Owl could do was was wait and hope that NiGHTS would be able to take Reala on. A first-class Nightmaren was not an easy thing to defeat, but NiGHTS had seemed confident.

Owl was constantly on the guard as he waited. Thankfully Reala didn't show up at the Dream Gate, but then again neither did NiGHTS and that made Owl feel unease. He wondered whether or not he should fly up to them and help NiGHTS, bit NiGHTS did warn him about Reala being a strong first-class Nigtmaren.

For what seemed to be an eternity Owl watched the sky hoping to at least see what was happening. Suddenly he saw something falling from the sky. Reala had NiGHTS pinned and was going to knock him out on the ground. Owl gasped. He didn't want Reala to take NiGHTS. He had to do something, but what?

Reala dropped NiGHTS just before they hit the ground, making NiGHTS slam hard on the ground.

"No!" Owl said and flew up to NiGHTS, but Reala appeared and knocked him away.

"Stay out of this Owl," Reala said as he kicked NiGHTS in the side

"Why do you do this? Why not just take him with you, instead of hurting him?"

"He's been disloyal and needs to be punished. What concern is he of you anyway?"

"NiGHTS is my friend and I will not let you hurt him."

"Your friend? Hah! Allow me to laugh. Nightmarens don't have friends."

"NiGHTS does," Owl said determined.

"And you are positive that you can trust him? A Nightmaren? Then I guess you know all about him being a first-class Nightmaren such as myself, don't you? We are strong, sly and we use dirty tricks to get our will through. Isn't that right, _brother_?" Reala said and looked at NiGHTS.

Owl looked at NiGHTS, who looked at back at him with a worried look.

"That's not true! I mean.. I am a first-class Nightmaren, but I would never trick you Owl! You know that!"

"That's what they all say, isn't that right, old Scruffy-boy?" Reala said to Owl.

"Enough!" Owl yelled. "First-class Nightmaren or not, I've seen NiGHTS exert more kindness and compassion than any other Nightmaren at all. I believe him."

Reala grimaced. "Believe what you want to believe. I'll give you a few days to find out who NiGHTS really is. Then I'll be back, with company. Better put your guard up on the precious Dream Gate of yours by then. Unless of course, NiGHTS decides to come with me right now?"

"No," Owl said. "He's not going anywhere."

"But Owl.." NiGHTS said.

"I said, you're not going anywhere."

"Have it your way Owl. See you later then.." Reala said before taking off.

Silence fell over the Dream Gate. It took a while before NiGHTS finally said.

"You should have let me go with him. Then you wouldn't have to worry about anything at all."

Owl smiled at his friend. "Considering that's the way you think already make me decide what to think of you. I trust you NiGHTS, and it doesn't really matter what kind of a Nightmaren you are. Your heart is in the right place and that's what matters."

"But what about the Dream Gate?"

"Well I was hoping to have a first-class Nightmaren to help me defend it," Owl smiled, but he was concerned.

"But I can't even take on Reala on my own. You saw how well that went. Besides, Reala told me something awful that you should know."

"You can tell me back at the tree. We both need to get some rest."

NiGHTS nodded and followed Owl back to Owl's tree.

XXX

When Reala returned to the Nightmare Realm he heard Jackle laughing manically.

"Somebody's in trouble," he chanted and looked at Reala from the corner of his eye. Reala was taken by surprise when one of Wizeman's giant hands appeared right in front of him, with the eyeball in the palm staring intensely at him.

"Why did you not bring NiGHTS with you?" Wizeman's dark voice echoed.

"My Lord, I did find him, but.." Reala started.

"I know you did. But why is he not here?"

"My Lord, nothing I said could make him change his mind. He is determined about staying with that stupid, pathetic Owl.. So I just thought that he needed to be punished, and since he's grown so fond of that owl, I figured that we hurt him through the owl."

"What a waste of time," Wizeman said.

"But my Lord.."

"Shut up! We're done here. Jackle and Clawz will join you next time you go to the Dream Portal. But don't harm the Owl. We may still need it."

"What about NiGHTS?"

"Take him back to the Ideya Palace. I'm sure he'll rethink his decision after a few decades."

"As you wish my Lord," Reala said and Wizeman's hand retired to darkness. Reala was feeling miserable. Sure, NiGHTS had clearly chosen to never come back, but he was his brother and they used to have such a good time together. NiGHTS always knew how to make Reala smile.

He sighed, and was abruptly returned to reality by Jackle's frenetic laughing.

"Aww, poor NiGHTS, poor NiGHTS. We're going to get you!" He chanted.

"Oh, shut up Jackle. Go bother someone else. I'm in no mood."

"Oh, I see. It's because of NiGHTS? Must be thought being betrayed by your brother like that?" Jackle laughed.

Reala remained silent. It was true. NiGHTS had betrayed him. Even though he thought they had the been best of friends. Apparently NiGHTS thought differently of that thing and it bothered Reala more than he wanted to admit.

NiGHTS had been the only one he actually liked spending time with and when NiGHTS first refused to take orders, Reala didn't want to believe it. Anyone else but NiGHTS.

Reala knew that he'd really miss NiGHTS, but as a traitor, NiGHTSS deserved whatever was coming for him, and he knew that Wizeman wasn't happy. Not happy at all.

XXX

NiGHTS didn't say much when they got back to the tree. Like before he seemed to heal very quickly, which was a relief to Owl.

Reala seemed to be a touchy subject so Owl thought it was better if NiGHTS came to him to talk. He returned to the Dream Gate after making sure NiGHTS was okay.

Sure enough, after a while NiGHTS came after him. He still had a concerned look on his face when he flew up to meet him.

"You sure do heal quickly," Owl said.

"Well, I am a first-class Nightmaren after all," NiGHTS replied and shrugged his shoulders. "I needed to talk to you about Reala, if I may."

"Yes, certainly. The issue with him still remains."

"Reala.. is my brother. We used to be very close."

"I suspected something like that," Owl replied. "I am sorry."

"Me too. I really miss him sometimes. He was the only family I had. Sounds pretty sad, doesn't it?" NiGHTS said and tried to smile.

"Well, you're both Nightmarens after all. I guess it was never Wizeman's intention to let you life a fulfilling, rich life."

"You're right. Although, I really wish that Reala could see it my way. But I'm not sad. At least not as sad as I should be. You're a much better brother than Reala ever was."

".. brother? Wow, you're really stuck with this family issue, aren't you?"

"I'm just saying that it's nice to have someone who's got your back," NiGHTS said and shurgged his shoulders, but then he got a serious look on his face. "Although, we still need to worry about Reala and Wizeman. Reala told me that Wizeman now possess enough red Ideya to destroy bot Nightopia and the awakened world."

"What?" Owl said in disbelief. "What about the barrier you broke?"

"It didn't matter. It was nothing to him. I guess that's why Reala though that Wizeman would spare me if I came back willingly."

"What can we do about it? Surely you must know some of his weaknesses or anything that can be used to our advantage?"

"No," NiGHTS said and looked away. "Wizeman never told me anything of that kind, although there is maybe something we can do. I mean, I know what it's like in the Nightmare Realm. Maybe I can get to the Ideya unnoticed.. How long do you think you can distract the Nightmarens?"

"Not very long at all, I'm afraid. But let me get this straight. You're saying that we should just break into Wizeman's dimension and steal the Ideya, just like that?"

"Not you, you'll try to distract them. I will go inside. I'm not sure whether the Ideya is kept separately or if Wizeman merged it all together, but either way I think I can manage to take enough to keep him at bay for a while."

"Fine. But what if I don't manage to distract them long enough? Do you think you'll prevail even so? I have to admit, I'm not much of a fighter.."

"Do you really think that little of me?" NiGHTS teased. "Don't worry. I'll be just fine. Even if you just manage to hold them off for a little while, I'll be long gone before they even notice me."

"I just hope you're right. Well, this have to happen as soon as possible. But for now, let's rest while we still can."

"But I'm going to be bored when you're sleeping.."

"How about you get some sleep too?"

"I'm not tired," NiGHTS said, letting an involunteer yawn escape from his mouth.

"I can see that." Owl said and raised an eyebrow. "We'll come up with a proper strategy tomorrow."


	4. The Persona

When Owl rested NiGHTS found himself restless even though he knew that he'd probably need the rest. But his mind was at unease and he couldn't stop thinking about Reala.

He really wished that Reala would see things the way he did himself, but knowing Reala he was probably too stubborn to change his mind. It was really a shame. By the time NiGHTS was still living in the Nightmare Realm, Reala was the only one to have shown him kindness and NiGHTS really did miss him.

He decided to fly back to the Dream Gate and just barely made there before he heard the sounds of distant laughter. It was sort of a laughter he knew well and had grown to hate. It was no doubt about it being Jackle.

NiGHTS srung up into the air, ready to track down where the laughter came from. Somehow it seemed to be getting closer. He got the unsettling feeling that something was wrong.

He was afraid to turn around because he was certain that there was a Nightmaren behind him, and he was right. As he turned around he saw Jackle eyeing at him with a big grin on his face.

"Peek-a-boo," Jackle said and laughed. NiGHTS quickly flew away from him. He cursed in his mind. He had not expected them to be back so soon.

"Did you miss me, NiGHTS? Surely you must have known we'd get you back one way or another," Jackle said.

"I'm never going back with you!"

"Yes you are," a voice from behind NiGHTS said, and suddenly he found himself captured by Reala. He was holding NiGHTS' hands behind his back, making an escape impossible, since he was much stronger.

"Let me go! Come on, Reala you don't know what you're doing!"

"I do know what I'm doing NiGHTS and I do this because you're my brother. Wizeman wants to imprison you in the Ideya Palace. But I can't let him do that."

"Then let me go!" NiGHTS yelled.

"I can't. You're going back with us to serve Wizeman, just like you should."

"No way!" NiGHTS snapped.

"Yes. Jackle, bring me NiGHTS' persona."

When NiGHTS saw the golden mask in Jackle's hand he tried even harder to escape, but in the end Reala was still holding his little-brother tightly, even though NiGHTS tried hard to wriggle loose.

"As if that stupid thing is going to make me change my mind, just because you make me wear it!"

"Actually, it is. You left me no choice but to make this persona a bit more adjusted to you and your.. temper. I have had it made so that it will force you to obey me, and by doing that you'll be obeying Wizeman. It's for your own good brother. Trust me."

"What?" NiGHTS said in disbelief. "No, Reala, please! You can't do this to me! Please!" But his pleas were unheard.

"I'm sorry, NiGHTS," Reala said as Jackle put the persona over NiGHTS's face. "I'm only looking after you. That's what brothers do."

XXX

When Owl woke up he saw right away that NiGHTS was missing. He didn't think much of it but thought that the somewhat impatient Nightmaren had gone of to the Dream Gate already. He'd probably gotten bored again.

Owl began to worry when he flew back to the Dream Gate and found that no one was there. He was beginning to think that the Nightmarens had returned, but he knew that NiGHTS was quick and had most likely gotten away. In any way, hopefully he'd be back any minute.

But Owl waited and NiGHTS didn't show up. After a good while Owl began to get really worried. He'd fly around the forest, calling for NiGHTS, but no one answered.

Suddenly something striked him from above and he fell hard against the ground. He laboriously got up and realized that his wing had been twisted. Was it another Nightmaren? He looked up to see Reala from before, but it wasn't him that had made him hit the ground. Owl turned around to see that it was NiGHTS.

He couldn't believe it. Not NiGHTS.. Then he realized something that seemed out of the ordinary with him. He'd never seen the golden mask he was wearing, and his eyes underneath it seemed hollow and empty.

"Told you that you were soon to discover NiGHTS' true self. Didn't take that long, did it?" Reala said. Then another quite bizarre Nightmaren appeared. He had no body, just floating limbs. It really scared Owl.

"I.. I can't believe it. NiGHTS, what's the matter with you?"

But NiGHTS didn't answer. There was something very unsettling about his eyes. Whatever it was, it hadn't been there before.

"Why won't you answer me?" Owl said.

"Yes, why indeed. NiGHTS, tell the poor owl why."

"I have to serve Wizeman," NiGHTS replied, but it didn't sound like NiGHTS at all. NiGHTS was lively and had a playful tune in his voice, but now it sounded dull and plain.

"What on earth did they do to you..?" Owl questioned. Something was without a doubt wrong and he started to think that it was not NiGHTS acting like that by hos own will. But why did he do this then?

"NiGHTS, why don't you show the hen what we do to the likes of him?" Reala said. The other Nightmaren behind them laughed.

"Good one, Reala," it laughed. "Wizeman will get a good laugh!"

Not knowing what else to do, Owl tried to fly away. He had to get away, but it wasn't easy considering his wing. At least he managed to get into the air. But as expected, it didn't take NiGHTS long at all to catch up to him and he tackled him back at the ground.

"Don't kill him NiGHTS. Sheesh, he really can't take many hits, can he? Come on now, Wizeman will be pleased to see that you've returned," Reala said and gesticulated for NiGHTS to follow them. He looked at Owl once more before leaving with them, leaving Owl wounded and too tired to get up on the forest around the dream gate.

Owl had no idea how long he lay there. But once he gathered enough energy he managed to get up on his feet. Flying was no longer an option,but at least he could walk. When he got up to the Dream Gate he saw to his relief that everything was as it should and the gang of Nightmaren had left everything unharmed.

So, since they weren't after the Dream Gate, it must mean that they were after only NiGHTS, but what made him change sides so quickly? There was something the matter with him, but Owl couldn't figure out what it was.

Although he remembered that he'd never seen NiGHTS wear that mask before. It looked really paticular. But Owl didn't think anymore about it.

The problem with Wizeman and the red Ideya still remained and with or without NiGHTS something had to be done.

The sad truth was that he would have to enter the Nightmare Realm on his own. He would at least try to steal the Ideya even though he could predict how well that would turn out. But as the Dream Gate's Guardian, he had to at least try.

But first he needed to rest his wing and it would take some time, he was afraid. Wizeman could strike any moment so time was precious.

A few days later when his wing had healed he watched the Dream Gate. It would probably be the last time he saw it. He sighed and wished that there were another way, but sadly, there wasn't.

As he came to the gateway to the Nightmare Realm he stopped in front of it. The gate was located in the middle of the Dark Ocean so Owl had to fly for a while to get there, which took it's toll on his wing. He had a rather pessimistic attitude about his mission, but he gathered his thoughts and entered the dark world.


	5. Into Darkness

**Author's note: Heya. Sorry for the lack of updates lately.. I hope to finish this story quite soon, so there is not many chapters left now. Again, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!**

XX

As Owl entered the darkened world he was feeling rather small and insignificant. The engulfing darkness swallowed him whole, and not before long he was lost. He sighed, feeling rather hopeless, but he still kept going. Most likely he was flying around in circles anyway. There would probably be Nightmarens around here too. He figured that they were already aware of his presence.

He thought of NiGHTS as he flew and wondered what had been the point of even sending NiGHTS in the first place? What good would it do for them? NiGHTS had reveled much vital information about Wizeman and his scheme.

Why would NiGHTS possably say things like that if he served Wizeman?

His fears about the Nightmarens came true as he heard the low growling, supposedly from a cat or something. It was a creepy sound that reminded Owl of nails against a slate. Then, two yellow _(Author's note: I looked up pictures of Clawz on google, but I found images with different eye-colors.. hah.)_, shining eyes opened up right in front of him, and lit up a ginning face, that reminded of a large feline creature.

It stared at him for a while, before taking up its pursuit. Owl's still aching wing made it hard to move and not before long, he found himself stuck between the creature's fangs. It didn't bite down that hard, just hard enough to hold him steadily.

It was _toying_ with him! Just the same way a kitten would to do a mouse. Owl couldn't do much to fight against, all he could do was to hope that his death would be quick and painless, and that the Dream Gate would remain safe.

"Now now, Clawz. That will do. You don't want to scare the little owl, now do you?"

Owl recognized Reala's voice.

"Now, be a good kitty and spit him out."

Owl could hear the creature's disappointed sigh as he spat him back out. Owl hit solid ground. He completely covered in the creatures drool. Suddenly the darkness seemed to fade away. The figure of Reala and NiGHTS became visible, along with the overgrown feline.

"Pretty brave of you to come all this way, Owl. I don't know what you're suppose to gain by coming here, but we don't take intruding too kindly. NiGHTS, why don't you show the owl the way out of here, it could be fun to see _you_ do that" Reala said.

NiGHTS nodded and went after Owl. Owl noticed that Reala didn't seem to know why he'd come. Did NiGHTS not tell about their plan to steal the red Ideya? Why?

As Owl flew his wing hurt more than he wanted to admit, but he kept going as far as he could. Hopefully, he'd get a chance to talk to NiGHTS without Reala near.

As he turned his head to see how far behind NiGHTS was he saw that he was just right behind him, tackling him sideways.

"NiGHTS, stop it! Why are you doing this?" Owl tried, but NiGHTS didn't respond. Instead he charged for Owl once more, but Owl managed to dodge him this time.

"Whose side are you really on? Why didn't you tell Reala about the red Ideya? Why are you listening to him? Answer me!"

NiGHTS didn't show any signs of response, he just tried to get the Owl once more. It was like he wasn't even able to hear Owl.

"Why won't you at least answer me?" Owl tried, but his words fell on deaf ears. Even though Owl was tired he still managed to dodge NiGHTS a few times. But when NiGHTS changed his strategy and sneaked up on Owl from behind he couldn't anymore. As NiGHTS approached Owl tried to scratch him with his talons, but NiGHTS gracefully dodged by diving in the air. All Owl could get a hold of with his talon was the golden mask that NiGHTS was wearing over his eyes.

Owl flew on for a while and didn't realize until much later that NiGHTS wasn't following him anymore. Although he couldn't be sure, since everything was still dark. The little light from before was gone and an eerie silence spread through the place.

XX

Reala was surprised over how long it took for NiGHTS to drive the owl away. He should be no match for NiGHTS at all. Yet Reala had a feeling something was wrong. He needed to know what was taking so long, so he flew after them in the same direction they left.

Reala wasn't bothered by the darkness, he was born in it and he'd lived most of his life in it. NiGHTS too. It really was a mystery to him why NiGHTS would ever want to leave the darkness. The darkness was absolute and Reala often thought about how wonderful it would be once both of the worlds were dark.

He really hoped that NiGHTS would come to his senses upon wearing the persona and seeing how much better things are when he was on their side. But he didn't dare to take it off, just yet. It would most likely take more time than this.

"Getting worried, Reala?" A voice called from behind him. It was Clawz. He grinned at Reala, baring his many sharp, almost shark-like teeth.

"What do you mean?" Reala growled.

"You've really got a soft spot for NiGHTS, don't you?" Clawz's grin didn't fade.

"I just want to make sure the intruder is gone. I couldn't care less about NiGHTS."

"Is that so? Then tell me, would you do the same if any other of us decided to run away? Would you try and make such an effort in order to get us back? Would you even care?"

"NiGHTS is a first-class Nightmaren and there are only two of us. Of course we can't let NiGHTS throw his privileges away like that. We need him to be on our side."

"We also need him here because you want him to? Come on, Reala. We all saw you, you used to be inseparable."

"Shut up!" Reala snapped. He was sick of the other Nightmaren constantly nagging about it. Quite possibly it could be that they were jealous of him and NiGHTS. No other Nightmaren had such a high ranking as them. They probably would care if NiGHTS went away, or even died. But to him NiGHTS was like a brother. Of course he would do what he could to keep him on the right path. That's what brothers do. Besides, he didn't want to think about what Wizeman would do to him if he refused to come back willingly.

"Are you alone here?" Reala asked. The shadow cat shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Nope. Gillwing and Puffy should be somewhere around here. We're going to report the intruder to Master Wizeman."

"Tell them to stay low and do not let Master Wizeman know about the intruder yet."

"Why not?" Clawz asked and tilted his feline head.

"Because I say so." Reala's patience was rapidly dropping.

"Wait a minute. Who are you to give _me_ orders? You're not Master Wizeman!" The shadow cat said with an upset tune to his voice.

"But I am a first-class Nightmaren. My rank is higher than yours and I'm stronger than you. Just do what I tell you," Reala snorted with an irritated look on his face.

"Whatever," Clawz said, with an equally irritated look on his face as Reala's.

"Imbecil..." Reala muttered under his breath once the second-class Nightmaren went away. He wanted to be the first one to see what'd happened, just in case NiGHTS was in trouble and needed some... persuasion.

XX

NiGHTS slowly opened his big blue eyes. His head was spinning and he was feeling rather nauseous. He slowly got up from the ground and tried his best locate himself. He knew that he was in the Nightmare realm, but his head was aching and he felt confused. Trying out to figure his exact position, in the darkness was rather impossible at that state.

The memories of the previous time didn't help either. During the time he was wearing the persona, he'd been conscious all along. But he couldn't control his body.

Poor Owl, he thought. He would probably never be able to trust NiGHTS again. It made him feel miserable. Owl was the only one who thought highly of him and treated him as an actual person. Even though he was a Nightmaren.

NiGHTS decided then and there that he'd do all he could to help Owl defend Nightopia and the visitors. No matter what Owl thought of him now, it was the least he could do.

It took a while before his head topped spinning, but when it did, NiGHTS took off in the air to find Wizeman' chamber. He was going to steal the Ideya.


End file.
